The present invention relates to WLAN and UMTS systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and techniques for automatic handoff between WLAN and UMTS Systems.
The triggering of a handoff process between a UMTS System and a WLAN System can be performed by a manual handoff process initiated by the user wherein the user knows the existence of the WLAN coverage in the current geographic location and switches “on” its WLAN connection.
Nevertheless, it is extremely desirous to provide an automatic handoff process.